


[Podfic of] What If? / written by rose_walker22

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Multiple Versions Available, Multipod, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://rose-walker22.livejournal.com/25683.html">What If?</a> by rose_walker22<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:12:52 (2015 version) | 00:13:27 (2009 version)</p><p>What if the Legend never happened? What if Merlin was caught? What if Uther's vengeance of magic made him so blind that no one was safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What If? / written by rose_walker22

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3925) by rose_walker22. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4jxdqd49ttduqslt0b9ipfzqqpa8f7f1.mp3) | 12.5 MB | 00:13:27  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/pcjkqemyl851hrhardzdq3igizvw9a1p.m4b) | 6.3 MB | 00:13:27  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-if).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
